What a charming family
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: One Shots about our lovely couple & their crazy family. Mainly AU I guess? Outlawqueen, May include other ships such as Captainswan, Snowing Etc. You can leave prompts in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! With a new one shot collection dedicated to our lovely couple and their crazy family. Just to pass the time between my main fics. If you want to give me prompts you can DM me on Twitter chelseasuxxx , you can give me a normal prompt or two people (besides Robin & Regina) A colour and 3 items of your choice. This prompt was given to me by the lovely givennotstolen , Check out her Twitter! Thank you for the prompt and I hope you like it. **

**You never could keep a secret.**

Prompt: by givennotstolen.

People: Henry & Roland.

Colour: Purple.

Items: Christmas tree, Condoms and a microwave.

Christmas In Storybrooke was always a big deal. It was completely different from the celebrations in the Enchanted forest, the royals would party and the peasants would starve. Not here though, Christmas was about giving, to everybody. Everyone, no matter what status was invited to join the festivities and as much as Regina still found The Charmings insufferable, they were family and family stuck together.

That's why Regina decided to go just a bit crazy this year, because it was the first time her family was together without some threat of death and destruction looming over them.

"Regina!" She heard from the lounge, it was the soft voice of her true love and even something as simple as him saying her name made her heart melt.

She took the cookies out the oven and left them on the cooling rack, before tossing her oven gloves aside and following Robin's voice as it travelled throughout the mansion.

"Yes?" She asked in question. He was standing in front of the Christmas tree (the one her, Roland and Henry had spent hours before decorating) with a quizzical look on his face.

"Why is the Christmas tree purple? Surely they're supposed to be green right?" He tapped his index finger against his chin whilst he continued to wrap his head around the idea of a colorful Christmas tree?

"Because sans black and red purple is my favorite colour and whilst green is typically traditional, this one is fake. It's lasts much longer and doesn't leave those horrible prickles behind." Regina's nose scrunched up in disgust. Her and Henry's first Christmas together was amazing, but after 3 hours of sweeping up those damn prickles that seemed to materialize out of nowhere she decided to purchase a fake one. And that tree had been up ever since, that was her tradition.

"Oh I see. But why are there no lights? Every other tree in town has them." Regina chuckled, Sometimes she had to remind herself he was still fairly new to the devices of the modern world and his childlike glee when she explained them to him made it all worth it.

"Flip the switch." She said simply, taking the order he did just that and Regina could swear his eyes lit up just as brightly as the tree did.

"Regina that's wonderful." He stood in awe watching the lights on the branches flicker in irregular patterns and stared as the light bounced of the crystal decorations hanging from the tree.

"I know." The Brunette said smugly, noticing for the first time that her boys were sitting in the corner of the room, giggling quietly at Robin's reaction.

"So who wants hot chocolate?!" She shouted and the boys screamed with glee. Even Robin got a bit excited.

"Okay. Hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream for you." Regina noted pointing towards Henry.

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows for you." She pointed at Roland who squealed loudly.

"And coffee for you." She pointed at Robin and he had that adorable little pout on his face. A child in a mans body.

"Trust me. You'll need it." Then she strutted out the room to fix the drinks up.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Oookay." Emma shouted, gaining the attention of the ever growing Charming/Mills family.

"We know our boys can't wait to open there presents so we had a secret Santa draw. Everybody get their gifts out." As everybody was reaching into their bags they heard a huge bang that echoed throughout the whole household.

"What the hell?" Emma screamed and Regina sent her a glare that said "there are children here." Until she realized one of her baby's was absent.

"Where's Roland!?" She shouted in panic and everybody scrambled to check the lounge.

"In here." Roland cried and everybody followed his voice into a very smelly and extremely smoky kitchen.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" Regina scooped the small boy up and held him to her chest, carefully checking for injuries.

"Why were you in here my boy?" Robin jumped in, wrapping an arm around the pair.

"I was hungry and I remember Henry told me to put the hot dogs in the microwave and I didn't wanna make a mess so I put the shiny stuff in too." The boy cried into his Mother's shoulder, obviously shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"Oh baby. You can't put that in the microwave, it can cause a fire." She held the boy to her tighter and waved her hand, replacing the obviously obliterated microwave with a brand new one.

"See? It's all better now." She spoke softly and rocked the young boy in her arms, Henry stood beside his family and stroked Roland's hair soothingly.

"So uhm. Presents?" Emma asked sheepishly because she was truly the biggest child of them all.

Despite the scare the whole family chuckled in unison and made their way back into the lounge.

#

"My secret Santa is for Henry." Snow said sweetly shifting baby Neal over to her left side, so she could hand him a flat rectangle decorated with snowmen.

Henry tore the wrapping from the present fast and flashed a megawatt smile.

"Look Roland!? It's the new Mario Kart game. Wanna play later?" Despite Roland still feeling a little shaken up he giggled quietly and shouted a loud "yes!" Which made the adults chuckle once again.

"Thank you grandma I love it!" Henry hugged snow tightly and sat back down beside his parents.

"This one is for Gold and Belle, Merry Christmas." David commented, handing him a rather sizable box.

The couple opened the gift carefully and lifted the lid, a small smirk taking place on Gold's face.

"How did you know? It was a girl?" Belle asked, the shock evident in her voice as she picked up the pink baby blanket.

"Snow is very intuitive and we all know she can't keep her mouth shut." A while back Regina would've found herself raging at that comment, but that was the past and she'd let it go. So she found herself laughing along with everybody else and feeling nothing but joy and happiness.

"My secret Santa is hook. Merry Christmas mate." Robin said sarcastically using the Pirates own term of endearment against him.

He handed him an oddly shaped gift, covered with apples. Regina's specialty.

"Brilliant thanks Robin." Emma whined when she saw the ridiculously huge bottle of rum Robin had bought her boyfriend.

"Ah come on love, we can share." Hook said with a wink.

"Not funny." Emma told him sternly, reminding herself there where children.

"This one is for the little lad with the crazy curls." Hook laughed handing Roland a squishy present.

The child couldn't open it fast enough, wrapping paper flew everywhere and when he set his eyes on the ridiculously fluffy minion in front of him he screeched, quite loudly.

"Another stuffie for your collection my boy." Regina rolled her eyes when Robin made that comment because Roland already had a ridiculously huge collection of stuffed animals already.

"Clap your hands." Hook instructed and the boy did so with excitement.

The whole family cheered when the minion began to dance, singing its own little tune in gibberish.

"That's not going to get annoying." Regina grumbled, she knew Roland would be up early Christmas morning with that playing.

"Don't get grumpy Regina. You're my secret Santa." Emma commented with a sly grin and Regina knew she was in for it.

"To the both of you." Hook added, waiting with baited breath for them to open the small square present.

"You're joking." Regina had her evil queen glare on and a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Condoms Emma really?" Robin asked with annoyance.

"They're ribbed for your pleasure." Hook offered them a wink before realizing they certainly didn't find it funny.

"Now we know they're of no use at the moment, but after that little tyke pops out maybe you could use them? We're already surpassing the Brady bunch." The blonde tried to bring some humor to the situation, after all getting under Regina's skin was always pleasant for her.

Robin's mouth fell open when Emma said that, they'd agreed to tell everybody Christmas Day, but apparently that was down the toilet.

Regina directed her attention to Snow and grumbled "You never could keep a secret." Starting a whole new uproar of laughter and amidst that she found herself snuggling further into Robin, kissing him passionately making the children and some of the adults say "ew" before she turned to bounce the box of condoms of Emma's head.

Most certainly her mother's child. She thought before taking a deep breath and relaxing with her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in one night! WOW I'm on a role:D I can not for the life of me remember who gave me this prompt, if it was you lemme know and I'll give credit. Enjoy and please review xox**

Prompt: _Robin finds his student Regina in a strip club. Throw in a plot twist._

Stripped.

He scanned the room quickly, looking for anything that was remotely entertaining, but of course that was a no. Because he was sitting in a fucking strip club. How he got there, he couldn't remember.

One thing did catch his attention though, his eyes came to a stop at the bar, where a brunnette stood with her back to him. But her laugh, that sound was like music to his ears and he was almost certain he'd heard it before.

His eyes trailed over her body against his better judgement and noticed the skimpy outfit she was wearing, she may as well have been naked. Her skin was tanned and completely flawless and her hair, was just beautiful. For lack of any other word, He wanted to run his hands through it as it cascaded down her shoulders and ended at her lower back.

He observed her carefully, the way she threw her head back as she let out another melodic laugh, but when she turned away from the bar and began to walk in the opposite direction he felt his heart plummet, he tasted the bile as it rose up his throat.

Regina Mills. The Regina Mills, the 17 year old he taught English too every Monday and Thursday 4th period. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, why was she here? Who would ever willingly hire a 17 year old to strip and god knows what else.

He rose from his seat slowly and walked towards the bar.

"Hey. Would it be possible if I could speak to the brunnette that was here moments ago?" He tried not to sound skeevy, but he was in a rush. He couldn't loose her.

"Oh sure you can." The girl gave him a wink before hopping over the bar, taking his hand and dragging him down a corridor after the girl, her black hair swished as she walked, the bright red streaks in her hair glowing brightly under the lights.

"Gina!" She shouted gaining the girls attention, the trio came to a halt in the middle of a dimly lit hallway.

"This guy." She said patting him on the chest. "Said he wants to talk" she used her fingers to air quote "talk" and Robin sighed in defeat.

The teen looked at him and her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly threw up her mask and took a few moments to look him up and down. Her first thought was to gasp or run, as fast as her legs would take her. It was a small town but she'd never ran into somebody she knew before and inside she was a nervous wreck.

"Hm sure I'll take him." Her voice was deep and husky, she stared at him intently before offering him a small sultry smile. Robin was uncomfortable to say the least because he didn't know what she was thinking or rather what she was thinking he was thinking.

"Oooo you're lucky, Gina here is one of the hardest to get. Enjoy." The girl said flicking her hair dramatically before strutting off.

The teen took his hand, dragged him into a room and locked the door behind them.

"I didn't think you'd be one to hang around in places like this." Regina said, giving him a good view of her ass as she walked slowly into the room, her hips swinging from side to side.

"I didn't think that a smart teenager like yourself would work in a place like this." Robin countered, taking a seat on the chaise that was situated in the middle of the room.

"Well I suppose we have a lot to learn about each other." She let out a small laugh, mainly to help herself. Because she didn't want to talk about this, not with him. Not with anyone.

"Regina why?" Robin asked softly, patting the space beside him and silently begging her to take a seat. She did, after handing him a glass full of amber liquid that matched the one in her hands.

"Why what?" She asked playing dumb and taking a sip of her drink.

"You know what I'm talking about" he said firmly, taking the glass from her hands against her protest and moving it away from her reach.

"You're 17." He said obviously.

"You're not my dad." She squinted her eyes at him before leaning over his lap slightly to grab the glass back, Robin froze in place, he would've put up more of a fight for the whiskey but he wouldn't touch her, not willingly.

"Right and does your dad know you work here?"

"My dad is dead" she deadpanned taking another lengthy sip of her drink before twirling her hair playfully.

"I'm sorry." She was a good actress, he'd give her that. But he knew she was hurt, he could see it in her dark brown orbs.

"It's okay. You can just make it up to me." That deep tone was back and she settled herself back into his lap, his hands shot up careful not to touch any part of her. That was wrong and illegal. Yes most certainly illegal. But she had no qualms about putting her hands on him and rocking her hips against his slowly.

"No. Regina stop, this is wrong." Robin squirmed beneath her trying to get her off him without physically touching her but it was a lost cause, her legs where tightly clenched over his and her arms leant against the back of the chaise to keep herself up right.

"Robin you're 23. Besides we haven't done anything." Her face was the very picture of innocence "yet." Then her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"And we WON'T be doing anything." Putting emphasis on the won't, Robin was starting to feel anxious and very very worried.

"Does your mother know you work here?" She seemed to recoil from him at that question, taking her own seat back and crossing her legs with a roll of her eyes.

"Tell me Mr. lockesly, who do you think got me this job?"

"Your mother got you a job here?!" That was wrong on so many levels.

"Well my mother always taught me that my body was the best way to get what I wanted and my stepfather owns this place so naturally." Her voice trailed off, leaving him to figure out the rest.

"What mother could ever want their child to have a job here?! It's barbaric!"

"It is what it is, calm down." She rubbed her hands over his shoulders softly.

"Regina." He started, he turned in his spot to look Into her eyes "have you ever, y'know." For gods sake Robin just say it!

"Had sex with the customers?" She finished his question with a giggle.

"If I want too. Yes." Her hands played with his collar as she spoke slowly, he shivered slightly when he felt her breath on his neck.

"That's wrong Regina, they're grown men and you're a minor. They're taking advantage of you." Robin said sincerely.

"No they're not. I take them back here, I get them drunk and I have sex with them, by choice." She stated matter of factly.

"It's Rape." Robin growled.

"You can't Rape the willing." She said simply leaning closer towards him.

"You're a very attractive man. Even more so when you're angry." She whispered placing an open mouthed kiss on the side of his neck. One that made him whimper quietly, the teen pulled back with a smirk.

"That's wrong." He mumbled shifting slightly away from her.

"Don't tell me that the only reason you asked for me was to talk."

"That's what I said." He threw his hands up in the air, Relieved that finally somebody was listening.

"Okay fine. Let's talk."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"When was the last time you had sex?" Her voice was husky and her pupils dilated, they'd had a lot to drink.

"C'mon Regina that's innapropriate." The adult whined.

"Hm. Are you scared to talk about sex Mr. Lockesly?" The teen taunted, leaning her head in the crook of his neck with a giggle.

"You're my student." He knocked back the rest of the liquid in his glass and had no problems refilling it whatsoever.

"Not tonight. Tonight I'm whatever you want me to be." Regina couldn't think of a time where she'd ever wanted somebody so bad.

"Let me rephrase my question" she drawled, making herself comfy in his lap, this time he didn't protest. He didn't have it in him. "When was the last time" she placed feather light kisses on his neck and over his collarbone. "You had a mindblowing orgasm." She moaned quietly as she rocked against the hardening situation in his pants.

Robin was shocked to say the least, he was speechless. Mainly because she had her hands all over him and god! The things that were coming out of her mouth, they where beautiful, but most of all completely innapropriate for her age.

"The kind that makes you shake." She whispered before biting his ear softly.

"The kind that makes you want to scream." He couldn't concentrate, his head was spinning and his lower waist was very aware of the stimulation it was getting.

"Stop." He growled, his hands gripping the chaise so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Tell me." She insisted, tugging the hair at the back of his neck as she ground against him with more force. "I want to know."

He wanted to say something, anything but all he could manage was her name and that seemed to please her.

"Hearing you say my name like that makes me very happy Robin, but I'd much rather prefer you say it while you have this." She tapped the bulge in his pants. "Inbetween my legs."

And god did she want it.

"Regina. Please stop." Robin whimpered.

"I think we need to level the playing field a bit don't you?" He closed his eyes whilst she unbuttoned his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace, her eyes widened when she saw just how toned he was, she wasted no time In pulling the shirt off him harshly and running her hands up and down his torso.

"If you're this impressive now, I can't wait to see how impressive you are with your pants off." She continued to bait him as she slid off his lap and situated herself between his legs, pulling down the zipper and tugging at his pants leg, he was putty in her hands. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He could only watch.

He kicked his pants and boxers off per her request and heard her sigh contently.

"My next question." She stood infront of

him whilst she spoke. She was just like a Queen, demanding attention wether you wanted to give it or not. "Would you like to help me get out of these?" She pointed to the scraps of lace covering the most intimate parts of her.

He didn't answer. He couldn't, it was like he was under a spell.

She sensed his inner turmoil and grabbed his hand, lying it on the zipper of her "shirt" just underneath her breast and he pulled it down.

The other went to the waistband of her "shorts" and he seemed to take direction pretty easily because soon they were both naked and she wasted no time in reclaiming her place on his lap, the feeling a lot more intense now they where skin to skin.

"C'mon Robin. I want this. Show me what you can do." All of a sudden he seemed to break from his trance, grabbing her lower back he flipped them over so he lay above her.

"I like a man that can take control." He slammed his lips to hers and invaded her mouth with his tongue, her hands shot up to grab onto his shoulders as he situated himself between her legs, rubbing himself teasingly against her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he knew she was ready, he slid into her in one fluid motion, making her break the kiss so she could look into his eyes.

"God Robin." Regina's breath whoosed out against his face.

"You feel amazing." She kept eye contact with him the whole time she spoke, her eyes practically sparkled with lust.

"Don't hold back." She told him, moving her hips up to create some friction.

She was ready, Robin could feel it. So he started moving slowly, taking his time to watch her shiver.

He thrusted again with more force and the erotic sounds that spilled from her mouth made him wonder why he hadn't done this sooner.

Because she's your student. A voice whispered in the back of his head, but he didn't care, all his attention was focused on the stunning brunnette writhing beneath him, her face screwed up In pleasure.

She grasped his neck tightly and brought his mouth down onto hers, forcing her tongue into his mouth, it was heat, pure heat and passion and Robin had never once enjoyed sex as much as he was with her.

He felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, this was so wrong. But also very right. Which is why he completely saw his ass when someone began to knock loudly on the door, he pulled his mouth away from hers and sighed.

He grit his teeth and cursed under his breath, silently hoping whoever it was would go away. But the longer the knocking continued the more blurry his vision became and he found himself wondering what the feck was happening.

In a second flat he saw nothing but black and then brown. The surface under his head was hard and it smelled familiar, he lifted his head slowly and cracked his eyes open, his desk. His classroom.

He was at SCHOOL. Where he taught and he'd just had a sex dream about his student, he was embarressed but more than that he was extremely turned on. His cheek also felt a little wet, he waved it of as some drool and swiped at his cheek.

After a few seconds he caught two firm knocks on his door and shouted in response.

"Come in." He rubbed his eyes and straightened his tie swiftly before the door opened and revealed the very girl he'd been dreaming about.

"Hi Mr lockesly." The brunnette said quietly, bowing her head as she bit at her bottom lip. That one action alone was enough to make heat rush through his entire body.

"I just came to return this." She approached his desk slowly and held out the book she'd been carrying.

He cleared his throat and tried to think of a reply, anything.

"Did you enjoy it?" Good robin. Keep talking.

"I did! I couldn't stop reading it." Regina commented, taking a step back when he grabbed the book.

"Well. We shouldn't have a problem finding another for you." He said calmly, placing the book in his too desk drawer.

"That would be great." Unbeknown to her but very visible to Robin she was twirling with the end of her hair just like she did in his dream. He couldn't help but think it had to be a sick joke planned just to make him squirm. His body was overly alert of everything that was happening around him.

"Ok. How about you come back after 5th period and we can look through my collection." Robin said with a half smile, his hand was tapping at his wooden desk softly:

"That would be great. Thank you Mr. lockesly." Regina walked slowly to the door, just as she was about to leave she turned back around.

"Oh and you have some ink on your face." She pointed out with a giggle before leaving as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back with another one shot. I kinda got to thinking how funny it would be if Cora came to live with Robin, Regina and their children. I then started thinking about how new the modern world would be to Cora, so I wrote this. There will be more as it's just too good an opportunity to pass up. I hope you've all had a lovely day and you enjoy this. Please review xox**

 **Sparkles21: Thank you for the review on the last oneshot! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I can promise more of those Student/Teacher plots in the future;)xo**

Damn Cora back at it again.

It had taken a while, actually multiple decades for Regina to FINALLY patch things up with her mother. But Cora had her heart back and was more than happy to start a new relationship with her daughter and grandchildren.

It had been rough, annoying and Cora had been positively frustrating! But now things were better than ever. Regina could remember a time where she lived all alone in that huge mansion with nothing but her negative thoughts. Now she had Robin by her side, three beautiful children and her mother, all under one roof. But that didn't stop the fact that Cora had a knack for trouble especially when it concerned her children.

#

"You're sure mom said this was okay?" Hope asked cautiously before laying down on the table.

"Of course she did darling." Cora waved it off with her hand when she saw a woman enter the room completely covered in tattoos.

"Just relax and you'll be fine." The woman reassured her. She wiped her down with a cotton bud covered in clear liquid. Then picked up a needle and placed it against her skin.

"GOODLORD THEY PUT THAT IN YOUR SKIN?" Cora screeched covering her eyes.

"How else did you think they done this?" The teen questioned trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

"OH IM GONNA PUKE." the older brunnette screamed.

"Calm down." Hope winced slightly as the needle went in.

"THIS IS WRONG."

"SO WRONG."

"Nana stop."

"OH GODS." the woman gagged as she watched the needle push into her granddaughters skin.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CHILD."

"ITS DONE." the tattooed woman shouted, trying to get the older woman to calm down.

"Clean it twice a day with salt water for a week and make sure you dry it properly. If you have any problems come back and we'll help you out." The woman smiled warmly and Hope thanked her before grabbing Cora's hand and dragging them out.

"Really nana? What's with theatrics?" The teen questioned as they walked home.

"It's barbaric Hope." Cora answer sassily before looking away, the thought of that thing made her want to puke a million times over.

"You said Mom was fine with it, if you'd asked surely you would've known it was done with needles?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Cora started.

"You didnt ask did you?! GOD! I am so screwed. Mom and dad are gonna kill me, then they're gonna kill you!" Hope warned as they came to the mansions front door.

To their luck the door swung open and behind it stood the brunettes mother.

"Hey baby." Regina greeted her daughter with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mother." She did the same before noticing the sheepish expression on both their faces.

"Hey mom." Hope laughed awkwardly and wished she could just run away.

"What's going on?" Regina asked looking from her Mother to her daughter and wondering did she even wanna know.

"Nothing." Cora interjected when it looked like Hope may crack.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You two haven't been causing trouble have you?" Regina looked skeptical, her children were well behaved. But her mother, she was a different story. Having Cora living under the same roof was like raising four children as opposed to three.

"Of course not mom." Hope said, throwing her mask up and waving off the question.

"Hm okay. Dinner will be ready soon." Regina said with a squint in her eyes before she strutted back into the kitchen.

"We're so dead." Hope groaned, before stalking into the den to find her dad.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"So what did my baby's do today?" Regina asked after they'd all settled at the dinner table.

"Me and grace took Roland to the park today." Henry said with a mouthful of potatoes. Regina shot him a look and he stopped talking immediately.

"That's great." Robin replied, taking his wife's hand in his.

"Yeah daddy. We saw pongo and I gosta play with him!" The young boy squeeled, happily munching on his food.

Everybody chuckled at the young boys excitement before the adults attention focused on Hope and Cora.

"And what did you two do today?" Regina asked, suspicion sparkling in her eyes the same as earlier.

"Nothing we just went out." Hope said nonchalantly, pushing her broccoli round the plate.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"Just out, what is this an interrogation?" Hope laughed nervously, throwing Cora a glare.

"Alright that's it." Regina slammed her knife and fork on the table before continuing. "You two have been acting strange all day. Now what is going on?!" The brunnette demanded, making everybody at the table jump.

"Okay." Hope said pushing her chair out and standing up at the table.

She lifted her shirt up and her mother shrieked at the sight of the metal bar sticking in her skin.

"The important thing to remember is that..." The teen took a breath "Nana said it was okay." Hope finished hastily,

Dropping her shirt and sprinting out of the room with Henry and Roland on her tail.

"YOU WHAT?!" Regina roared trying to jump over the table to throttle her mother but two strong arms held her back.

"Regina she really wanted it, did you know they do that with needles?!" Cora said innocently throwing her hands up in the air.

"OF COURSE I KNEW THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T LET HER HAVE IT." The brunnette continued, her face turning a deep crimson.

"YOU SCARRED MY DAUGHTER."

"Technically dear, the piercer done that so if anybody should be punished..." Cora started before her daughter cut her off.

"I'm gonna kill you." Regina growled before darting round the table after her mother and out the front door,

Chasing her sorry ass down Maine street.

"I do love her." Robin whispered to himself before going to find his children.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Well that was fun." Cora laughed giddily to herself, taking a seat on the sofa and sighing contently.

"What happened to you?" Hope giggled, pointing to the various twigs caught in her nana's hair.

"Well your mother is faster than I thought, she caught up to me and shetackledmeintothebushes." Cora finished, acting like she hadn't just mumbled the rest.

"She what?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Tackled me into the bushes." Cora repeated slightly quieter than before.

"Wow nana. Mom really did a number on you." Henry commented from his spot on the floor. He and Roland laughed quietly before returning back to their game of Hungry Hippo's.

"Oh It's okay. I hit her with a few fireballs." Cora said smugly, falling back into the sofa.

"You what?!" Robin shouted, his hands running through his hair. He loved Regina. Oh so very much.

"Low voltage." Cora finished obviously before pulling a particularly long twig out of her hair.

"Our family is so screwed." Hope said to herself:


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I bring fluff. Updates for my mains are on the way, I am working on them all and hopefully they'll be up soon. Written to the song "Amnesia" by 5SOS. I hope this One shot brightens your day. Review?xoxox**

 **A Mother's love.**

 _Prompt: Regina comforts her daughter during her first heartbreak. 100% fluff._

Her heart was broken, Ripped to shreds and he was here to pick at the carcass unrelentingly. She wanted to scream, cry, anything that would alleviate the pain, she could feel her magic building up inside against her control.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Hope screamed sending her "boyfriend" across the room with a wave of her hand. If she wasn't so angry she'd appreciate the irony, She was a carbon copy of her mother right down to her fiery attitude and verbal sparring.

"We have to." August shot back breathlessly picking himself back up with a grunt.

"Oh do we? Because I have absolutely no interest In listening to the pathetic ramblings of a hunk of wood." She felt a small pang of guilt as soon as the words had left her mouth, But how could he expect her to be so calm? How could he think that showing up after all this time would make her fall into his arms?

"We both know you don't mean that. You want answers and no matter how many harsh words you throw my way we are having this conversation." August shouted sternly, taking a seat at the end of her bed watching as she paced the room hopelessly.

"Why? Why should I have to give you a chance to talk when I'm the one who got hurt August, How in any way is that fair?" Hope asked angrily, why should she have to dredge up the pain so he can soothe his self guilt?

"Because you need to know why I did what I did." The blonde haired teen said simply, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"I already know why. So just admit it August. I loved you way more than you loved me." She shouted, she felt weak, vulnerable and the crack in her voice made her feel worse. The blonde jumped up at that and frowned. Shaking his head repeatedly.

"I knew it. You knew it." She continued inching closer towards him angrily.

"Everyone in this friggin town knew it." She finished giving him a harsh shove, sending him back down onto the bed.

"That is not true." He shouted back,

Running his hands through his hair, why couldn't he just say it, Why was he stalling?

"Oh it isn't? So why did you leave me? You left a note August. After everything we went through. A shitty little note and then you return months later and think that everything is gonna be okay?" Hope screamed in pure anger.

She wanted to understand. She needed to know why she was so easily disposable to him.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin and Regina sat in their bedroom listening to the muffled shouts of the two teens. Robin was clenching his fists angrily as Regina listened on with a sad expression.

"I don't like this." Robin growled, jumping up off the bed getting ready to give August a piece of his mind. He could hear it in her voice, his daughter was broken.

"No!" Regina shouted pulling him back down with force.

"As much as we want to beat the life out of him we have to let them work through this, She needs this Robin. They both do." Regina said softly, running her hand soothingly along his thigh.

"So we sit and do nothing?." Robin asked through gritted teeth. He couldn't stand by and let his daughter get hurt all over again.

"No. We wait and then we pick up the pieces." Regina finished solemnly taking her soulmates hand in hers, she knew all too well the sting of a broken heart and it made hers clench painfully knowing that her daughter also knew.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"I was scared" August exclaimed, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment as he finally approached her and led her over to the bed.

"Of what?" Hope asked him timidly, she sat down with little hesitance but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, it would truly destroy her.

"Of loving you. I loved you so much it terrified me." Hope scoffed loudly at his statement, If he truly loved her he never would have left.

"Oh really? So you thought leaving me would be easier?" She screamed again. She couldn't listen to him say those things without the heartache becoming a constant prescence within her.

"At the time I thought I needed to find out just how deep my love was for you. Then I realised that you were everything I needed and that I'd made a huge mistake." He exclaimed, wiping the tears from his face, Slowly he made a move to touch her and she recoiled almost instantly. Shuffling further down the bed, Distance. Distance is good.

"Everything we had, you broke. You threw it away because you were scared." Hope laughed, but inside she was burning with rage, Drowning in pain and all he saw was a tiny fraction of her broken self she allowed to slip through the cracks in her mask.

"I don't expect things to be perfect again, I just needed you to know that leaving wasn't easy and it most certainly wasn't the right thing to do. I need you, you're my everything." He ignored her protests and shuffled towards her. Taking her hands in his.

"No. You... You can't say those things now. You left me." Hope stuttered, A million thoughts and memories swirling around her head making her impossibly dizzy. She may have recovered if he hadn't launched forward and kissed her passionately.

Against her will everything was back, Almost like a magical scrapbook, Pictures of the two invaded her vision. All the times they'd spent together, The time she was caught sneaking him into the house just so he could hold her, The first time Robin had given August a genuine smile, the many kisses they shared and the laughs. It burned, the pain was excruciating. She pushed him away harshly for her own sanity.

"Please don't." She begged quietly, He had finally broken her in the cruelest way possible. With love.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He replied with a sigh.

"Leave." It came out as a whisper and when he didn't reply she began to scream loudly.

"Leave!" And he did, and she was alone again, Lost once more and left with far too many comforting memories that she couldn't escape.

#

She was pulled out of her crowded thoughts by the sound of her door creaking open, She didn't need to turn to know who it was. She could feel it, Feel the magic.

"Baby I'm sorry." Regina whispered softly, lying down next to her daughter, Hope turned around instantly. Seeking her mothers comfort. Regina could see the slight red circling her daughters eyes and while Hope would never admit it Regina knew. She knew everything.

"At least we didn't kill each other right?" Hope said with a giggle, Shuffling as close to Regina as she could, Hiding her face in her Mother's shoulder.

Regina's brow furrowed, she gripped her daughters chin gently and tilted her slightly, looking her in the eyes before speaking.

"You don't have to pretend with me." It was sincere, it was real and it was most certainly enough to make Hope crumble again.

"Mama. I don't want to feel this way." It was a broken sob, one that echoed through her bedroom as her mother held her, She couldn't possibly feel any worse than she did in that moment.

"I know baby, But it's what makes us human. It doesn't make it any easier though, that's why you have family." Regina told the teen, holding her tight in her arms in the hopes it might dissolve some of the pain her little girl was feeling.

"I wish I didn't have to feel." Her words were muffled but Regina heard them with all the pain they were spoken with.

"Feeling nothing is not an option. It doesn't change things, just covers up the problem. Eventually you'll have to deal with it." She was speaking purely from experience, Regina had lived without her heart and it truly was the darkest of times in her life.

"How did it feel?" The teen asked curiously, pulling away from her mother and sitting up finally making eye contact.

"What?" Regina asked in confusion, mimicking her daughters actions.

"Living without your heart?" It sounded so easy, so peaceful and Hope would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it.

"It felt empty, dark and lonely." Regina stopped herself before she slipped back to that dark place and added a stern

"And your heart will remain where it belongs".

Hope let out a sigh at that. Her mother could see right through her.

"I don't want this. I don't want him and i don't want these stupid memories." She grunted in frustration, her mirror cracking from behind her startling the both of them.

"It hurts now, But one day it'll be exactly what you're loathing right now. A memory, It will take time but you have me and your father." She paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"At some point your heart will get broken, But it will only make you stronger. I know it's hard, it always is when it's your first love." She gave her daughter a sympathetic smile and waited patiently for a reply.

"I guess it was harder for you." Of course Hope knew, They were open with each other. There were no secrets between them.

"If you could survive that I can survive this. I mean I am YOUR daughter." Hope pointed out with a smirk.

"Yes you are." Regina agreed letting out a little giggle.

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door, Robin entered the room with a small smirk on his face.

"I was feeling a bit left out." He admitted with a pout that Regina loved oh so dearly. He approached the bed with speed and tackled his two favourite girls into a bear hug, Giving his soul mate a quick kiss before peppering kisses all over Hope's face.

As they laid in a huge heap staring at the forest green ceiling giggling and exchanging "I love you's" Hope knew with every part of her, eventually. She would be okay.


	5. Ladies night out

**Hello beautiful people, I hope you're all well. I've returned with a crack fic based on the night out our three favourite woman had during the show. Hope you all enjoy xoxo**

Ladies night out.

"Gina you were right. We should've done this ages ago." Snow slurred, Picking up another tequila shot and downing it without hesitation. Regina however sat opposite her friend and scrunched her nose up at the nickname, That had been Roland's nickname for her and while she'd accepted that maybe Robin wasn't her happy ending it still stung.

But she couldn't complain, Tonight was for Emma and all three women knew there was no better way to get over a heartbreak than drinking tequila.

"You can't possibly be this wasted Snow, It's only your third." Regina pointed out teasingly, Apparently Snow White couldn't hold her drinks as well as she did her curses.

"Hey! I have a toddler and a sleeping curse, I need this." Snow stated through her giggles, Before taking a seat at the bar. The other two women followed behind, Taking their own seats.

"What?" Emma asked after a few moments of silence, Clocking on to Regina's stare.

"Just wondering what it'll take for you to open up." Regina didn't want to push, She knew Emma was feeling vulnerable but by personal experience she knew keeping feelings bottled up was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I'm open. Hook left and yeah it sucks."

"So how do you feel?" Regina pressed on, Hoping to get more of an answer.

"Like it sucks." The blonde deadpanned before taking a lengthy sip of her drink, Keeping her eyes anywhere but the former queen.

"Emma." Regina started slowly before licking her lips. "I know how you feel, But keeping things locked away won't do you any good. You can talk about it, That's why we're here." Regina rubbed the other woman's arm gently. They really had come far, Regina remembered the first time she saw Emma Swan and their ridiculous game of "Don't get mad. Get even". Back then if someone had told her she'd be sharing drinks with the sassy blonde she would've laughed.

"He ran. Not me, He's thrown everything we have away because he couldn't face his past. I could've forgiven him then. Now I'm not so sure." Living in Storybrooke Emma had learned a lot, Especially from Regina. The biggest lesson? Never be caught vulnerable. She could spill her guts to Regina without shedding tears.

"Hey!" Snow screamed, Making the two women jump at her sudden outburst. As she jumped up from her barstool she pointed at three men, Slowly walking towards them.

"They're leaving without paying." Emma for the most part stayed silent while Regina rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever stop tattling?" The Mayor asked throwing her hands into the air.

"You have a problem with us?" The huge man growled as he approached the petite brunnette, Snow scrunched her nose in disgust as she caught the familiar smell of rum.

"Yes. I. Do." Snow singsonged, Her fingers above her head mocking the mans Viking hat.

"Ok. Alright. Calm down." Emma shouted as she ran towards her Mother. For a small woman Snow was fast and lunged towards the man in her intoxicated state, Grabbing his knife swiftly she threw it, Hitting the bullseye of the dartboard across the room. Regina and Emma watched on in shock as Snow continued to speak.

"How about a Wager? Loser pays both tabs." She proposed, Watching the 3 men consider her deal. Before throwing yet another dagger towards the dartboard.

Snow seemed to have started a frenzy as all three men began throwing theirs, Hoping they could beat her.

"So." Regina started awkwardly

"Are you going to break this up?"

"Not in a million years." Emma deadpanned, If anything she thought Regina would be the one scoring them free drinks.

"I know you want me to open up but I'd rather be distracted and this." Emma laughed before continuing.

"Is one hell of a distraction."

Regina nodded her head in agreement as she watched Snow mock the men, The more they tried the worse their aim got and Snow was taking joy in the fact she wouldn't have to pay a penny.

"Since it's safe to assume they're paying. Would you like another drink Ms. Swan?" Regina asked as she approached the bar once more, Amusement shining in her eyes.

"Oh hell yes." Emma sighed as she watched her mother positively destroy the men's confidence with her stellar aim.

#

"Said I'm the first of a species that they call a real motherfucker." Snow rapped. Her hands thrown in the air as she did.

Regina and Emma tried to keep their laughter to a minimum as the three men cheered her on. After their ultimate defeat they'd decided to join the women for a few drinks and Emma welcomed them. The more the merrier she'd said. Regina was slightly worried that Emma had returned back to her shell but as soon as Snow started singing the two women couldn't contain themselves.

"Okayyy. I think that's enough mom." Emma made a grab for the woman's drink but Snow was again too fast. Grabbing the glass and drinking it fast. She swiped at her face with a smile as the men booed.

"Oh Emma. The party's just getting started. Right boys?" The small brunnette cheered on with the men.

"How good are you at pool?" Regina asked Emma.

"I'm okay. Why?" Emma had finished her drink and now sat watching her Mother's interaction with the men.

"Then let's play." Regina's tone sounded dangerous and there was no way she could pass up such an offer.

Snow clapped her hands giddily as they made their way into the corner of The Rabbit Hole towards the pool tables.

"Since Snow has made this a night of wagering I suggest we play a little game." Regina said nonchalantly as she set up the balls.

"What do you have in mind?" Emma asked her hesitantly. Yes they were friends but Regina had a slight wicked side, Especially when she was drunk.

"Loser runs naked down Maine street." Regina said simply, A positively evil smirk taking residence on her face. She knew she could win, Graham had perfected her technique and she was never one for second place.

"Oh hell no. Regina c'mon?" Emma tried to reason, She was not the best at pool and she knew Regina would whoop her ass and there was no way in hell she'd be running down main street naked.

"Fine shirtless." Regina suggested as she set the table up, Picking her cue expertly.

"You've gotta be kidding." Emma threw her hands up in defeat and chugged her drink as fast as she could. Snow sat beside the men a few inches from the pool table and watched the exchange between the two women with a smile on her face.

"I'm compromising." If you'd have asked Regina she'd deny it, But if you'd have asked Emma or Snow they would confirm that in that moment the all powerful Evil Queen sounded exactly like a petulant child.

"Ugh, Fine. Not like I have anything else to do."

Regina's eyes sparkled and a fire seemed to have taken root in her as she told the blonde

"You're on."

#

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Emma muttered as she pulled her shirt over her head, Feeling the cold night air whip at her chest.

"A bet is a bet." Regina told her. Swaying slightly from the amount of alcohol in her system.

"What about Henry?" Emma knew it was a sly card to deal but she was willing to try anything to get out of this bet.

"Don't try to weasel out of this Miss Swan. He's at home where he should be."

Regina paused slightly to gather her words before continuing.

"Now start running." The Brunnete flashed the saviour her best "Evil Queen" smirk and waited, tapping her heels against the pavement impatiently while Snow watched and giggled.

Emma took a moment to adjust to the cold air, Maine was known for it's beautiful weather and ice cold nights. She just hoped she wouldn't catch pneumonia.

"A bet is a bet." She whispered to herself before she took off, Running as fast as she could down main street in an attempt to keep her humiliation to a minimum.

However luck and sobriety were apparently not on her side as her legs buckled beneath her and she face planted the pavement next to Granny's.

She heard the giggles of the two women behind her as she lay motionless on the floor, Her body completley failing her.

"Emma. Are you okay..." Snow slurred, crouching beside her Daughter to offer her a hand, Regina towered above both women. Returning Emma's shirt when the Blonde finally decided to stand up.

"Why did I agree to this." Emma whined, Trying and failing to put her shirt back on. Regina covered her snickers with the back of her hand when Emma found her head stuck in the sleeve hole.

"Nobody forced you. You didn't have to play pool and fail so atrociously." Regina teased. Gripping Emma's arm gently to help steady herself and the other women.

The three of them walked back to Snow's studio apartment slowly, Laughing and joking as they did.

"You really do have an evil streak don't you Madame mayor?" Emma teased as she practically hung from the women's arms, Her legs apparently hadn't adjusted and where still asleep. She made a mental note to NEVER make a bet with Regina Mills under the influence of alcohol.

"I save it for the both of you." Regina continued on nonchalantly as they reached the steps leading up to Snow's apartment.

Snow was the first to stumble up the steps, Making unbelievably quick work considering how much she'd had to drink and Emma took the opportunity to have a private chat with Regina without her Mother chiming in.

"Thank you Regina. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but tonight was really great. I know I'm gonna wake up tomorrow with a hell of a bruise but despite that is had a good time." Emma told the brunnette honestly, She was grateful that she'd found a friend in the older woman, They may have had their differences and sometimes she hated to admit it but Regina always had her back.

"You're welcome Emma." Regina replied quietly, Offering the woman a small smile before parting ways.

The silence was broken by a womanly screech from the top of the staircase.

"EMMA ARE YOU COMING?"


End file.
